Cardfight Vanguard: Final Assault!
by PSYQualiaGeassuser
Summary: On cray, the world is ending. Clans have died. Dizan has been taken captive. Kyro is dead. And cray is in chaos, and if Drake cant find a new avatar to fight with, Earth will be destroyed. Don't read this if you have not read Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit!
1. Chapter 1

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Final Battle!**

* * *

I am Drake. I defeated Void, and saved the world. I have blond hair with purple streaks, I keep it in a pony-tail and it goes to bottom of my neck. I have purple eyes, and I wear a blue sweatshirt (My girlfriend Kansu gave it to me:) ,slacks, and gold sneakers. The deck I use is the Arctic Force. But today, my life is going to change forever.

"Hi"=Talking.  
'Hi'=Thinking.  
I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Only my units and characters.

* * *

**Prologue****.**

On a Earth-like planet called cray, people and animals lived in peace. Until 5 dark entity's, Void, Reverse, Shadow, Juggernaut, and Waru, came and destroyed everything. The people of the planet gathered, and made the first clan: Ichizoku (Japanese for clan:). They blew the forces to the center of Cray, and latter, the clan broke and spit the planet to 6 nation's. Then made all 27 clans. That is the history of cray. But some say, the forces will rise, and seek revenge.

**Modern Cray. Field in United Sanctuary.**

Dizan and Kyro were running north. They got a letter asking for aid. They were half way there. "Kyro. Do you feel something?" Kyro shook his head. "Nope. Why are you asking me again? This is the fifth time." They stopped. "I don't know. I feel like someone is watching..." Before Dizan could finish, a shadow that looked like a dragon came out of the ground. "KYRO! Run!" The shadow grabbed Dizan, and lifted him. "Take my swords! It is time for Final Assault!" Kyro grabbed the swords. "What is that?" The beast was going underground. "Kyro! Its Drake." The beast sucked him into the ground. "I need to get to earth." He ran north. Got to the building were the message came from. "Hello?" A old sage was sitting with a bowl of water. "You seek passage to Earth. I will grant." Kyro threw a bag of coins. "How?" The sage threw the water at Kyro, and he got smaller, and less muscular. When he was done changing, he looked human (earth human). Then a portal opened. "This is the way." Kyro walked into it.

* * *

**Chapter one: Clans fall.**

**Earth. Drakes house. First person.**

I woke up. "God. That dream again." I sat up, noticing Kansu laying beside me. "I will not get used to that." I went over her, and got dressed. I went and made toast. Going for some milk, I saw a note. I read: "Dear Drake. Your mother and I are going on our anniversary trip to Singapore. If you need anything, ask Shin. Your father, Leon." I put the note on the table, and waited for Kansu. After about, 30 minuets I went to open Card Capital. It was only 8:00, so it was slow. Plus, I was working the register, so I couldn't fight. At 10:00, Kansu got up. "Welcome sleepy head." She grumbled. "You want a pac?" She nodded. I gave her one. She gave me the Arctic Force, and she kept the Crimson Paladins. A boy walked in. "I am looking for Drake. Ah. I need to talk to you." Kansu tapped him on the shoulder. "Fight me, and win, and I will let you talk alone." He nodded. "Fine. Kansu." She was going to question, but he was getting ready. "Stand," They both said, "the Vanguard!" Kansu: "Crimson Cub." A red lion cub with fire on its back was on a Vanguard circle. The boy: "Golden Spark." A yellow fire ball with a face was on a Vanguard circle. "Draw, Ride Golden Blaze." A larger and more human fire ball replaced Blaze. "Skill, I can soul charge one. End turn." Kansu drew. "I ride Crimson Lion! Skill, draw one. Call Blazing Scout! Attack, with Scouts skill, my attack gets 2k!" The boy took it. "I end turn. Who are you?" The boy chuckled. "I know you, Drake, Nico and anyone you know. But you don't even know that you know me." Kansu Slapped him. "That did not answer me." He drew a card. "Just wait. Ride! Golden Flame. His skill, soul charge 1 from deck, one from hand. Now I call Golden Ignite!" A Human made of fire was on the VG(That is Vanguard, and RG is rearguard, and G is guard.) and a golden hitch-hiker guy was on RG. "I attack." Kansu took it.

The game ended. The boy won. "Darn. Well... By." The boy grabbed her, and whispered something into her ear, she ran our and turned left. "Drake. I need to ask about Final Assault." I looked up and thought. "Don't know anything about any assault. Who are you?" He smiled. "I am the Crimson Knight, Kyro. A sage sent me here to he... Ah!" He doubled over in pain. "Kyro!" I went to kneel beside him. "I am losing power. Drake, I was hoping that you knew about Final Assault, so I could get all my power back. All the clans are losing power. The four remaining forces are sapping our power. The Great Nature, Nabutama, Angel Feather, and now the Crimson Paladins are gone. Please save the other clans with this new power..." His eyes and mouth had fire coming out of them. He imploded. All that was left was two swords. I stood there. I pulled out my deck, and saw that Dizan was gone. "What is going on?"

* * *

**Finally got a good idea for this fic that I would not get sued for!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Final Battle!**

* * *

I am Drake. I defeated Void, and saved the world. I have blond hair with purple streaks, I keep it in a pony-tail and it goes to bottom of my neck. I have purple eyes, and I wear a blue sweatshirt (My girlfriend Kansu gave it to me:) ,slacks, and gold sneakers. The deck I use is the Arctic Force. Kyro came to me. He tried to get info on Final Assault. He died. I am trying to find out what role I play in "Final Assault." Or even what it is!

"Hi"=Talking.  
'Hi'=Thinking.  
I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Only my units and characters.

* * *

**Prologue****.**

On a Earth-like planet called cray, people and animals lived in peace. Until 5 dark entity's, Void, Reverse, Shadow, Juggernaut, and Waru, came and destroyed everything. The people of the planet gathered, and made the first clan: Ichizoku (Japanese for clan:). They blew the forces to the center of Cray, and latter, the clan broke and spit the planet to 6 nation's. Then made all 27 clans. That is the history of cray. But some say, the forces will rise, and seek revenge.

**Cray. United Sanctuary Counsel Room.**

The leaders of the clans were gathered. They were fighting. Maelstrom was not there.

"Why is this happening! Dizan is gone, Kyro is dead, and MY army is at half power!" Blond Ezle yelled.

"What about me! I have lost units! I am almost at an end!" Blaster Blade also argued.

The fighting went on like so, until one unit got sick of it.

"ROAR! Stop this foolishness! We are men and fully grown dragons!" Zero Phantom stood and made the units silent.

"Let us find a way to get rid of the dark forces that are weakening us." M.L.B stated.

The talk went on for hours. Finally, the clans came to a decision.

"Let us wait for Final Assault to take action." Dragonic Overlord said. The clan leaders were nodding.

Meanwhile, Maelstrom was stabbed by a shadow sword in his kingdom. A shadow rose. "Well well well. Knife to see you again Maelstrom." He kicked the Tear Dragon. "Now is my time."

* * *

**Drakes house/Card Capital. **

"What is happening." I grabbed the sword and put paper around it. It was Wednesday so the tournament was going on today. "Alright. Team tournament. Find 2 or 3 other people and register." I was at the counter, petting the cat. A girl walked in. "Drake. Register and fight me." She waked on. "Fine. I am doing it." I mumbled, "Name, date, time, done." I put the paper in.

It was first round. I was checking the computer. "Hello Drake. Found a new avatar yet?" I looked and saw the girl. She had black... Everything. Even her eyes were black. And her skin was pale. "What do you mean?" She smiled. "Dizan is captured. You will need a new avatar to fight." I opened a pack I bought. "OK." She smiled. "I am Shane." She left.

In the pack, it was all Arctic Force. "Lets see. Wow. A whole series. Arctic leaders. Huh. I will use that latter... What?" My deck was missing Dizan and a 3 others. 'Crud.' I looked at the skills, and put the cards in my deck. "Welcome to the tournament! The first team! Team Dynamite and Team Thunder! Then Team Power Punch and Team Wild Fire!" The naming went on.

It is the final round. It is me and Shane. Kansu won, but the kid lost. "Stand," We both said. "The VG!" On her circle, a baby black dragon stood. "Aquatic Dark Burst Dragon." On mine, a kid with a flag and crossbow stood. "Young Arctic Force Knight, North!" She went first. "I ride the Aquatic Shadow Burst Dragon! Call Tear Knight Cyprus!" A black older dragon replaced the baby. "End turn."

I drew. "I use Young Arctic Force's skill. Look at the top 7, and I superior ride! New Arctic Cadet, North! Call Ice Wolf," A boy with a sword and a shield. ",and I attack!" She does not guard. "Drive check, nothing. End turn"

She drew. "I ride the Aquatic Shadow Explosion Dragon!" A Adult Dragon that has a gun that has a fire ball in it replaced the Dragon. "Attack!" I guarded. "Drive, Draw trigger! All to VG and Draw." My Damage was nothing. "End turn."

"Draw. I use skill. "Superior ride General Of The Arctic Force, North!" A adult with two swords and a shield on his back appeared. "I attack!" She took it. "Drive, nothing. End turn."

The game was almost over. I was at grade three, but not the right one. She was at grade three. The right on. "Alright!" She said. "Time for my Limit break! I get 10K power and one crit! Now call!" A Tear Knight Theo and a Coral Assault appeared. Her Coral attacked first. I guarded it. Then her Navel Gazer Dragon attacked. I guarded that. "I attack with my Vanguard!" Her Vanguard was a black dragon with four arms and a chain sword. "He attacks at 26K and one crit!" I took it. "Drive, nothing." I took damage. "First, nothing, second, heal. All to my vanguard." She smiled. "Second effect. If the attack goes through, I stand 3 units! Coral, Theo, and Navel!" They stood. "Attack!" I guarded. "Corals skill. If it is the 3rd or more battle, he gets 3k! Attack!" I guarded it. My hand is new empty.

'I need you. Please!' I drew. 'Yes!' It was him. "Your blade will lead for victory! Rise and show them the power of our clan! I ride! Emperor Of The Arctic Force, North!" A man in dented armor stood. He held a Halberd (a **BIG **sword. About 7 feet long and 3 feet wide. **BIG**). "I call! Huragan and Frost Goliath! Attack Huragan!" She took it. "Now. The Emperor advances! Attack!" She guards. "Drive. Crit. All to Goliath. Second, Emperor North. Now. Persona Blast. By counter-blasting two, I can stand my VG and one rearguard, giving that unit times 2 on power! Now, Goliath!" She guards. "The Emperor will continuously fight! Attack at 25K!" She guarded at 30. "Drive. Nothing. Second... CRITICAL! All to my Vanguard!" The battle was over. And Shane went to her knees. "AH!" I went over, and her eyes had black lines (Like reverse, but black.) and her eyes turned blue and the marks diapered. She looked at me. "Where am I?" I helped her up. "Come and sit. I will tell you in a moment." I handed out prizes, and sat by Shane. "Alright. Well." I explained it all. "What do you remember?" She put her hand on her chin, and thought. "I saw a shadow. It went into me, and after that, its all black.

I was worried. Kyro is dead. I have Dizans swords. A girl just woke up with no memory of the past 3 hours, and Dizan and a few other units are gone.

* * *

Well. I finished the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Final Battle!**

* * *

I am Drake. I defeated Void, and saved the world. I have blond hair with purple streaks, I keep it in a pony-tail and it goes to bottom of my neck. I have purple eyes, and I wear a blue sweatshirt (My girlfriend Kansu gave it to me:) ,slacks, and gold sneakers. The deck I use is the Arctic Force. A girl named Shane batled me, but when I beat her, she couldent remember anything past about 3 hours ago. God! Just my luck.

"Hi"=Talking.  
'Hi'=Thinking.  
I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Only my units and characters.

* * *

**Authors note: **I am going to try a different typing style. Please tell if i am not doing it right, or if you want me to go back to what I was doing before. Thanks. PsyqualiaGeassuser.

* * *

**Prologue****.**

On a Earth-like planet called cray, people and animals lived in peace. Until 5 dark entity's, Void, Reverse, Shadow, Juggernaut, and Waru, came and destroyed everything. The people of the planet gathered, and made the first clan: Ichizoku (Japanese for clan:). They blew the forces to the center of Cray, and latter, the clan broke and spit the planet to 6 nation's. Then made all 27 clans. That is the history of cray. But some say, the forces will rise, and seek revenge.

**Cray. United Sanctuary Counsel Room.**

Blond Ezel was walking around. He heard something. "Hello?" He turned, and saw a shadow sword. The sword came and tried to stab him, but he blocked it. "What is going on?" Dragonic Overlord! walked into the hall. "Thank god! I need your help. There... Where did it go?" The shadow was gone. And Dragonic Overlord had a black ring flash behind him when Ezel was not looking. "Ezel, I am sorry." Ezel turned, and got stabbed by Dragoinc's sword. "The era of Shadow, is here." The same thing happened to the Bermuda Triangle, Murakumo, and Narukami. The leaders were taken, and turned evil by the Shadow.

* * *

**Drakes house/Card Capital. **

I had gotten as much info as I was going to get from Shane, but it is all so confusing. Then, I heard a voice.

"Well well well. Your Drake? What a joke." I turned, and saw a shadow in the form of a man.

"What are you? How did you get in?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He chuckled. "I am Shadow. The ancient warrior that almost took over Cray with my allies. You destroyed Void. Now there are 4 of us. Prepare for a assault Drake Soryu. One you will not survive." With that, he dissipated.

I stood. Panting. My eyes flashed with Psyqualia, and I saw a black Dragoinic Overlord, and other units. "What is going on!"

I locked up, and went to my room. I sat on my bed, and pulled out my deck. "That battle was close, I had better make some changes to go with the new units I got. Lets see. A Ice Lancer? That could be helpful." As I was doing this, Kansu came in and started to watch.

"Wow. You are totally zoned in on your deck. Wow. I am going to get some food. By." As she left, I remembered that I was going to tell her about Shadow.

'It can wait.' I was done, I just needed someone to test it on... 'Nico!' I grabbed my phone. "Please be home!" Ren answered.

"Hello Drake. Whats going on?" We talked for a while about vanguard and new sets.

"Ren. I was wondering, have you felt anything with Psyqualia?" I heard him chuckle.

"Of course!" His voice became hard and stern. "Units are going missing. I am feeling this has something to do with the ancient units. Blaster Dark Revenger told me about them. Void is one, Reverse is another, Shadow, Juggernaut, and Waru are the others. You destroyed Void, so, maybe the others want revenge." I hung up.

"Four units. Void was hard. But now I need to fight 4 others!" I sat and thought.

* * *

**Kansu's POV.**

I was walking out of the store, when I saw a man go into a ally. I walked to the ally, and looked in. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I saw a shadow with a skull like face. "Kansu." It opened his jaw and said. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I was inside Drakes house in seconds. I ran into Drakes room and grabbed on to him. "Oh Drake! There was this scary man! He had a skull face! God it scared me." He held me. "Its OK Kansu. Its OK."

* * *

**Drakes POV.**

I got up the next day. Kansu wanted to sleep in my room, so I let her sleep on the bed while I used the bed roll. I got breakfast, and opened shop. It went by fast. Battles, trades, deck suggestions, teaching people, and other events. Then they got here. A girl, silver hair, grey eyes, and a school sailor uniform. A guy was with her. Brown hair and green eyes. He had a school uniform to.

"Drake. Fight us." They held decks. Kansu walked in.

"Hey. What are you up to! If you want a fight, I'll give you one!" She pulled out her deck. They nodded. We set up for tag team.

"Stand up, My, Vanguard!"

* * *

How did you like the new style? Review and like! And other stuff like that! Tell if you want me to change the style. PsyqualiaGeassuser is out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Final Battle!**

* * *

I am Drake. I defeated Void, and saved the world. I have blond hair with purple streaks, I keep it in a pony-tail and it goes to bottom of my neck. I have purple eyes, and I wear a blue sweatshirt (My girlfriend Kansu gave it to me:) ,slacks, and gold sneakers. The deck I use is the Arctic Force. A girl named Shane batled me, but when I beat her, she couldent remember anything past about 3 hours ago. God! Just my luck.

"Hi"=Talking.  
'Hi'=Thinking.  
I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Only my units and characters.

* * *

**Authors note: **I am going back to my old typing style. PsyqualiaGeassuser.

* * *

**Prologue****.**

On a Earth-like planet called cray, people and animals lived in peace. Until 5 dark entity's, Void, Reverse, Shadow, Juggernaut, and Waru, came and destroyed everything. The people of the planet gathered, and made the first clan: Ichizoku (Japanese for clan:). They blew the forces to the center of Cray, and latter, the clan broke and spit the planet to 6 nation's. Then made all 27 clans. That is the history of cray. But some say, the forces will rise, and seek revenge. And now, they are.

**Cray. Dragon Empire. Kagaro throne room.**

Dragonic Overlord was siting in his throne.

"Gojo! Get me the Royal Paladins!" A man with scales on his face and body bowed, and left the room.

"Shadow. Tell me when our fight will be." A shadow form of Dragonic Overlord appeared.

"Soon Overlord. Soon." He chuckled. 'This is going to be fun.'

**Cray. Dragon Empire. Narukami Throne room.**

Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon was waiting. He new that something was coming. But before he could fight it, he was engulfed by the power of Reverse.

"AH!" The power of Reverse was flowing in him again. And he loved it. A black ring that looked like a saw blade appeared behind him. His body changed.

"I am. Eradicatior, Vowing Saber Dragon. Reverse!" The Narukami units cowered. He laughed.

* * *

**Card Capital.**

Kansu and the girl did not want a tag team, so me and the boy are going to fight first. We stood our Vanguards. The boy said his name is Tom. "I stand Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki!" I stood. "Young Arctic Force Knight." I looked my opponent in the eye. "I am first. I superior ride New Arctic Cadet, North. Call Ice Lancer. End turn." Ice lancer is a man with a lance made of ice.

Tom drew. "I ride Demolition Dragon! Houki back, ATTACK!." I took it, and got a draw for damage. "Power to Vanguard and I draw one." He looked at his hand, and ended his turn.

I drew. "I superior ride General of the Arctic Force, North. Call Frost Flag Carrier and Glistening Wolf. Frost Flag Carrier will start at 15K." A wolf made of ice formed behind a woman holding a flag with the Arctic Force symbol on it. Tom guarded with A critical. "Next, my Vanguard! Lances skill, when he boost's a unit with North in the name, he gets 3K." Tom took it. "Drive, stand trigger! I stand and give the power to Flag Carrier. Lances skill is fully activated. When the attack goes through, I can ride a copy of my vanguard. Now North attacks again!" He took it. "End turn."

Tom drew and smiled. " I RIDE! Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei! I call Homing Eradicator Rochishin! And Red River dragoon. My vanguard starts." I took it. "Now Rochishin." I did not guard. "End turn."

I drew. "I RIDE! Hero of Ice, Crete! Call the Hammering Ice Knight!" Cret is a man with awesome white armor, and Hammering, figure it out your self. "Hammering will start things off." Tom took it. "NOW CRETE! Attack at 18." Tom guarded at 28. "Twin drive, first, nothing, second, nothing. Flag Carrier." Tom took it. "End."

Tom drew, and rode. "RISE GREAT DRAGON! Vowing Sword Dragon! I call Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko. GO!" I guarded all but one of the attacks. "End turn." I drew, and rode. "RISE THE GREAT EMPEROR! BREAK RIDE! Emperor of The Arctic Force, NORTH!" North appeared and had a limit break symbol over him. "My vanguard gets 10K and I pick 2 cards from my deck, and bind them. I call Ice Wolf. Flag Carrier. Attack at 15K." Tom guarded at 16K." Now for my Vanguard! Attack at 29K!" Tom guards at 36K. "Drive, nothing, second, critical! power to Lancer, and crit to to Hammering. Break rides effect. I choose one card from my bind zone, and ride it! Ride Crete. I attack!" He takes it. "Drive, Stand, power to lancer, and stand. BREAK RIDE! North! I put three cards in, and North attacks without a boost!" He guards. "Ride North. Attack." He guarded all me attacks with perfect guards and quintet walls. "End turn."

He drew and let his poker face fall. He smiled, and I saw red lines under his eyes. "Great dragon that never sleeps, roar and bring despair, and crush my enemys! BREAK RIDE! Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon." The store disappeared and was replaced with a space that looked like outer-space. On the image of Cray, Smoke and dust was blowing and a red lighting bolt hit the shadow in the dust, and when the dust cleared, a dragon with a reverse ring stood. "Reverse. Break rides effect. My vanguard gets 10K and I retire Hammering Ice Knight. LIMIT BREAK! Counterblast two, and I Lock two of my Eradicator rear-guards, and retire two of your rear-guards, and Saber gets 10K. ONCE MORE!" I looked at my now empty field. 'I have 8 cards in my hand, and I need to be able to guard three attacks with powerful cards. How?' He smiled. "Feel the power of the Narukami. Start things off Toko." I guarded. Rochishin. ATTACK!" I guarded. "Now for my strongest attack. ERADICATOR VOWING SABER DRAGON REVERSE! ATTACK AT 38K!" I guarded at 41K. 'That is all I have to guard with. Please be enough.' He smiled. "Drive, Draw trigger. Power to the Vanguard, draw one. Second." The people spectating new that if he got that trigger... "Ha. Your luck has ran out. Critical. All to vanguard." Without my consent, Psyqualia activated. I saw the lightning fall from the sky. I looked at North. He had his sword in the ground, and looked sad. "I have failed you. My Vanguard." The image faded. "D-damage check. First, Draw. Draw one, power to Vanguard." I had the damage hover over the damage zone. I flipped it. "Heal trigger... Power to my vanguard, heal one." He groaned, and ended his turn.

"I call. Ice Lancer, Ice Dragon Grey, Glistening Wolf, and Frost Giant. Giant starts things off. Attack Toko." He took it. "NOW MY VANGUARD Attack at 19K!" He Guarded at 23. I spoke to my units through Psyqualia. "You do not fail me. Nor disappoint me. I thank you, for coming, when I needed you the most." I looked at North. "LETS GO! Drive, North and a stand! I stand Grey, and I use my Vanguards Persona Blast. Counter Blast two, I stand him, and Ice Lancer and he gets twice his own power. Grey's skill. Retire, and my Vanguard gets 5K. NORTH!" North swung his sword, and as the damage floated to the damage zone, Tom's reverse was deactivated. "Damage check. Nothing." He became normal, and now, it is Kansu, V.S. Sharlene. "Win this Kansu."

* * *

How was it? The battle will be next. In about two months. Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Final Battle!**

* * *

I am Kansu. I am Drakes girlfriend, and I helped fight void. I just defeated his slaves. I use the Crimson Paladins. I wear a read jacket with a orange shirt, red shorts, and I wear blue flip-flops. Drake fought Tom and won. I need to stop the girl.

"Hi"=Talking.

'Hi'=Thinking.

I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Only my units and characters.

* * *

**Authors note: One thing I like to do in Vanguard, is to point out mistakes. In the second episode, flogal:5K boosts elaine:5K and the attack is 11K. Then in episode 126, Vowing Saber Dragon Reverse's limit break tells to 'Lock' two rearguards with Eradicator in the name, and you get to retire two rear guards and get 10K. Noaki did not Lock. Your welcome.**

* * *

On Cray, before Kansu's battle, North was at the Crimson Paladins area. "Kyro is dead! And you need a leader. Can anyone step up!" None of the units stood. Norht looked at all of them. He turned to leave, but a young woman stood at the , and stood in front of North. "I am Elarawen. I will be the Leader of this clan." North smiled. "Good. Now I need you to do something..."

Vowing Saber Dragon was stopped by North. He fell to his knee's, and roared in pain. "Return." That is all North said, and the reverse left Vowing's body, and he went back to him self. "Thank you North. I am sorry for fighting you." North nodded, and left. "Reverse is getting desperate. I hope. That is what gives me power. Drake. You need to have more hope."

* * *

**Kansu's P.O.V**

I looked at my deck. 'Cards in my deck just disappeared the other day. I hope the units I put in help.' I took a deep breath. "By the way, my name is Akiko. People call me Aki." We shuffled and all that, and stood our Vanguards. "I stand Lizard Solder Conroe." I flipped my card. "Stand! Crimson Trainee, Elarawen!" A young girl. Red hair, and wearing a blue dress holding a red, wooden sword. I saw Drake cock his head. "Elarawen?" He looked at the card, and nodded. Akiko said she was going first. "Draw. I ride Gojo. Conroe back, end turn." I drew. "I ride! Crimson Maiden, Elarawen! My starting Vanguards skill. I can soul charge one. Now I call Flame Gathering Monk." A older Elarawen holding a red dagger, wearing red silk dress. Monk is a girl with red skin and has a red robe with the Crimson Paladin symbol on it. "Her skill. When I have two or more cards in the soul, for the turn he gets 2K. My Vanguard starts at 15K" Akiko took it. "Drive, nothing."

Aki smiled. "I like fights. But it is no fun when the other player is not passionate." I looked down. "That's exactly what I told Drake that day... The day I found my vanguard."

* * *

**Flashback. **

I walked into a store my dad told me to go to. "Final turn!" I looked up. I saw a boy, blond hair, a silver jacket, and had a deck of cards. "I call. Now, DIZAN!" I watched from the other side of the store. He was playing, but I could tell he was not passionate. The next few days I watched him. Till I walked into the store, and could not find him. "You." I jumped. He was right behind me. "Y-yes." I looked up slightly to see his eyes. I swear I saw them flash purple. "You like to watch me fight?" I nodded, and looked down. "You want to learn how?" I looked up, surprised. "I-I have tried. I just cant get it right." He walked to the man at the counter and grabbed a deck. "This is a deck I built. I will teach you."

We had our hands. "Stand up, my, Vanguard!" I mimicked. "S-stand up, my Vanguard." He explained the rules to me. But when he noticed I didn't understand, he sighed. "Look, when you attack, you use your power, so you need to rest to restore your power. The drive is all about regaining power, and getting better strategies." I nodded. He rode. "I RIDE! DIZAN!" I looked, and saw his eyes glow. "Your not yourself." A few people gasped. "Hm. How did you get that?" I looked at his Vanguard. "Your not passionate." His eyes widened. For a second. "Ha. I am just as passionate as everyone here." I guarded all his attacks. "I know your not passionate. That is why I am going to win." People were talking. "Y-y-y... I looked at him. He was smirking. I looked down. And brought my courage. I held the card up. "Your power can show passion, courage, hope, and friendship! Fire's blaze bring victory! RIDE! Crimson knight, KYRO!" He took a slight step back. "A fight is no fun without passion. I WILL BRING IT ALL! My vanguard! Finish him"! He chuckled. "Your foolish. You'll need a critical. And you have used 5 of the 6 you have. No guard." I looked from him, to Kyro, to my deck. "Drive. Nothing. Next. I did it." The card. My last Critical. "Power to rearguard, Critical to vanguard." He took his damage, and lost.

"He lost." "I can't believe it." I stood. Taking it all in. He smiled. "Its been a while... Its been a while since I found someone who can beat me... I am Drake. And You are?" I I looked down and blushed. "I am... Kangetsu." He smiled. "Sorry for being so tight Kansu." I looked up at him. "Is it okay if I call you that?" I nodded. "Yeah. Oh. Here is your deck." I held it up to him. He took it. I turned to leave, but I had something put into my hands. It was the deck, in a orange case. "But its yours." He chuckled. "Not anymore Kansu. You beat me. Your strong. But with that deck. Keep at it." He was about to walk out of the store. I saw my dad and mom siting in the corner watching. "Drake!" He turned. "Thank you." He nodded. "Be one the Vanguard." He left. I had found my Vanguard. And it wasn't Kyro.

* * *

**The Battle A Few Turns in.**

Aki drew. "I RIDE! DRAGONIC OVERLORD! Eternal Flame!" She got rid of all my front row rearguards, and got rid of the unit behind my vanguard. "Your not doing so well." I sighed. "I draw. Ride. Creator Of Flame, Gron." Call New Blaze Dragon. Attack." Gron is a guy with ash colored hair, and has a broad sword. New Blaze, a black and orange dragon with a sword and a staff. She guarded all my attacks. "Now. RISE DRAGON! MADE FROM THE FEAR OF OTHERS! I ride! Dragonic Overlord, The Shadow!" Dragonic Overlord has a sword that has two blades on one hilt. His wings are made of a black cloud, and he has a shield that has a skull on it. "Call another. Fear the darkness of the heart."

I looked at my hand. And sighed. 'Am I going to win this?' I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Drake." He looked at the field. He had Psyqualia activated. "My Psyqualia. It says you are going to lose." I looked at my hand. "But." I looked at him. "Psyqualia has been proven wrong." He smiled. "The day I first talked to you..." He took his spot at the desk. " Looked at him. "Aki." She nodded. "I am at a disadvantage. All the odds say I will lose. But, I wont." She laughed. I went back to my-self. "Lawkeeper. Attack." I took it. "Ha! Your at 5 damage! You wont win! THE SHADOW! LIMIT BREAK! He gets 5K and one crit." I smiled and guarded. "PERFECT GUARD!" She gritted her teeth." Drive, nothing both." I smiled. "Now my rear guard Shadow!" I guarded with all but one card. "Hm. End turn."

I smiled. "Draw. Your beauty is unmatched! Your power is unbeatable! BREAK RIDE! Crimson Leader, Elarawen!" A Beautiful woman with bright red hair and sapphire like eyes, wearing a red dress, with a flame design at the bottom, she held a red sword in one hand, and in the other had a rose. "Break rides effect! My Vanguard gets 10K and I can retire all your rearguards by counter-blasting 2. My Vanguards Limit Break! When a rearguard retires, I counter blast 2, and soul charge one card of my choice from my drop zone. I put Ash Grave Digger to the soul 3 times, and Ash Reaper the other 2. Their skill. When moved to the soul, I can flip one damage face up. Now. MEGA BLAST! I can call! Crimson Leader, Elarawen! Two Flame Rat! New Blaze! 17!" She took it. "Now who is at the wall? Elarawen, attack at 27K!" Aki guarded at 32. "Drive. Heal. Heal one, power vanguard. Next, nothing." She laughed. "New Flames skill." She stopped. "I can retire him and one other rearguard to stand two units. RISE!" My Vanguard and Flame Rat stood. "ATTACK!" She took a step back. "NO! This is not right! AGH! No guard." Drive. Heal, and crit! All Vanguard! Crimson Rose!" The damage was taken. Kansu won.

* * *

SUP! I am making a new deck. New clan. I need a few ideas. For units, I need names, and the units need to be birds. yeah I said it! Birds. Don't ask. thanks for the help, and follow/review to become a rearguard today. PsyqualiaGeassuser is out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Final Battle!**

* * *

I am Drake. I defeated Void, and saved the world. I have blond hair with purple streaks, I keep it in a pony-tail and it goes to bottom of my neck. I have purple eyes, and I wear a blue sweatshirt (My girlfriend Kansu gave it to me:) ,slacks, and gold sneakers. The deck I use is the Arctic Force. I am thankful that Kansu won, but I have on e question: Who is Reversing and making people slaves of Shadow?

"Hi"=Talking.  
'Hi'=Thinking.  
I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Only my units and characters.

I was asked to be a little more specific on what units looked like. If you have any, I will post them on the... Here in the next chapter. I have one for now. Ice Lancer: A guy, brown hair, silver eyes, slightly tan skin, a mischievous look on his face, his Lance is 6 Ft long, and his armor is silver as well. If you need me to be more specific than that, then your slightly out of luck:) Also while talking about units, if anyone wants me to put units from the other fic, excluding Dizan and Kyro obviously. And like I said before, any ideas for my new clan of birds, with the specialty as... You will need to wait for Nico to use it, oops. One other thing, if anyone is wondering about what is going on in cray, the clans are pretty much at war with each other. Some have made ally's, others are is solitude, and others are just to weak to do anything EX: Neo Nectar and the Granblue are getting there. Thanks for all the support. Your my Rearguards. No offence meant.

* * *

**Prologue****.**

On a Earth-like planet called cray, people and animals lived in peace. Until 5 dark entity's, Void, Reverse, Shadow, Juggernaut, and Waru, came and destroyed everything. The people of the planet gathered, and made the first clan: Ichizoku (Japanese for clan:). They blew the forces to the center of Cray, and latter, the clan broke and spit the planet to 6 nation's. Then made all 27 clans. That is the history of cray. But some say, the forces will rise, and seek revenge. And now, they are.

* * *

**Cray. A random field.**

North and Elarawen were siting in the grass. "Elarawen. Thank you for accepting my request." She smiled. "No problem North. What are we doing anyway?" She lay down on her back. She was wearing a red robe. North looked at his sun dial. "Waiting for Zero Phantom." Elarawen sat up. "Zero Phantom! Why!?" North chuckled at her surprised look. "He will be a great ally. So long as he has not been changed. But those odds are very small." She nodded. "Why does it mater? You can save him. Right?" North shook his head. "No its not that simple. I need Drake to fight as well to save him. Other wise, I will have angered the unit possessed. That is why I wanted you to fight Dragonic Overlord, the Shadow. For Kansu was fighting that deck at the time." Elarawen nodded. "Okay. When should Zero Phantom be here?" North sighed. "No clue."

* * *

**Card Capital.**

After Tom and Aki woke up, I had Kansu drive them home. "You sure? I can watch the shop." I nodded. "If any more slaves come, I want you to be safe." Kansu nodded. "Okay. Be careful." She kissed me on the cheek. God I am not going to get used to that. After she left, I looked at were Kyro died. I noticed a small mark. I knelt by it, and saw it was the symbol of the Crimson Paladins. Just soft enough for me to hear, I said. "Kyro. You were a good unit. I hope you don't mind Kansu using another unit as her avatar. If I defeat Waru, and the others, I will do everything in my power to bring you back." I felt mark, and got to the counter. Looked at my deck.

A few people left, and others played vanguard. When Kansu got back, she came behind the counter to talk with me. "So, do you know anything?" I chuckled. "If I did, I would have told you. All I know is... No way." I saw a guy walk in. He had black hair, and was wearing a gold locket around his neck. He also had a deck case on his belt. He smiled and leaned on the counter. "You remember me?" I nodded, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kansu glaring. "I have been wanting to hang with you. What you going to do later?" Kansu slapped me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She stared at me. "Who. Is. He." I chuckled sheepishly. "Well. I promised him a day of my time, if he got a mob of people away from me." She slapped me again. "When was this?" I counted on my fingers. "About... A year ago. Can't believe he's remembered." He nodded. Kansu got up. "I want you to leave." He chuckled. "No. I have orders from Juggernaut. I am to beat Drake in a fight, and take his deck."

After the shock passed. I knew I had to save him. I got up, and walked to the standing cardfight table. "Alright. Lets play." He chuckled. "Not yet." I walked up to him. "Why?" He put his deck on the counter. "Nico needs to be beat first." I put my fist up, ready to punch him, but he just disappeared. I put my hand down. Kansu walked up to were he was standing. "This is bigger than us. Much bigger." I nodded. "I just hope Nico will be Okay." The door opened. "Speak of the Devil."

Nico had changed. I knew that much. His hair was longer, he was wearing his school uniform. That's all he seems to wear any more. And his eyes. Blue, but so... deep and dark. I felt bad for him. Being taken by void, then getting so much power, then getting it all taken it way all at once. He had lost a lot of spirit, and took a while for him to get better. I stayed with him the entire time. "Nico. How you doing?" He nodded. "A little better each day. I need to talk to you." I nodded. "We need the same thing. My thing is about a guy called Juggernaut. He is..." Nico interrupted. "Going to fight me in person." I stood still. "How..." He pointed to the mark by his foot. "This is were Kyro died. Zero Phantom has told me everything. Have you found a new Avatar?" I pulled out North and looked at him. "I don't know." He nodded. "Fight me and we will find out." I had my deck out. "Okay. Lets go."

* * *

Sorry for not having any real good info. But if you can guess who my new clan is going to, I will... I don't know. Well. Juggernaut is going to be in the next chapter and Nico is going to pull a season three Leon. That is all I will say. God. I need to get my mind together. Follow/Favorite to become a rearguard today. PsyqualiaGeassuser.


	7. Chapter 7

I am Nico. I was possessed by Void, and have been very... Solitary. I wear my school uniform, it is white and has a red tie. When I am not in my uniform, I wear a red blazer with black jeans. I always wear my silver sneakers. The deck I use is the Zero Paladins. I have been talking to Zero Phantom. He has told me all he knows. I am going to get challenged by Juggernaut soon. I need to see if Drake has found his strength.

I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, only my units and characters. "Hi" = talking- 'Hi' = Thinking. I will explain what units look like at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Prologue****.**

On a Earth-like planet called cray, people and animals lived in peace. Until 5 dark entity's, Void, Reverse, Shadow, Juggernaut, and Waru, came and destroyed everything. The people of the planet gathered, and made the first clan: Ichizoku (Japanese for clan:). They blew the forces to the center of Cray, and latter, the clan broke and spit the planet to 6 nation's. Then made all 27 clans. That is the history of cray. But some say, the forces will rise, and seek revenge. And now, they are.

* * *

**Cray. The same random field.**

North was laying down taking a nap, and Elarawen was pacing. 'What if he is evil? What if he attacks us?' "What if he does something to my dress!" North sighed. "Stop yelling!" Elarawen blushed and sat. 'Why do I go from thinking to talking?' She sighed, and looked up, only to see a shadow. "North! I think he is coming!" He sat up and looked. "Maybe." When the dragon landed, it was not Zero Phantom, but Phantom Blaster Dragon. In a deep growl, he spoke. "Zero Phantom has requested me to take you to him." North looked him up and down. "Your good. Alright, lets go." As North got into Phantoms hand, he held his out to help Elarawen. "My, what the gentlemen." North sighed. "Just get up." As Phantom took off, North could think of one thing. 'What is going to happen next?'

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V. Card Capital.**

I held my hand. 'Its been a while.' I imaged my victory. "Alright. Lets go." We both flipped our cards. "I stand Black Phantom!" Drake took a breath in. "I stand Young Arctic Force Knight ,North!" I knew already that something was wrong. I stated that I was first. "I draw. I ride Black Siege. End turn." Drake drew. "Superior ride New Arctic Cadet, North. Call Ice Lancer. Attack." I took it.

**Time Skip.**

"I RIDE! ZERO PHANTOM!" The great dragon rose from the ground. And he roared. I saw Drake's face. I smiled. "Now for something I have wanted to do for a while now. Just for you, I will do it. End turn." People looked, and others gasped. "I don't know why you did that Nico, but... Okay. I draw, and Ride Emperor Of the Arctic Force, North!" I showed Drake my hand. "I have seen all I need. I am using Psyqualia. Your North, is not... Like Dizan. You don't use the same power. Once you find North as your avatar, I will finish a fight." I picked up my deck, and walked out of the shop. 'I am sorry Drake, but I need you to see.' I got to the park, and I saw a guy in a robe, and I could not see his eyes. "Who are you?" I heard him laugh. "I am... JUGGERNAUT!" He threw off the robe, and charged at me. I just barely got out of the way. "I challenge you, Nico, to a fight." He looked human, but kinda disfigured, and his eyes were yellow. I pulled out my deck. "Might as well get it over with. Lets go." He smiled. "Not right now. I need to wait till the timing is right. So my little friend will take care of things." I saw a kid walk out of card capital earlier, this was him. "Hello! Lets fight!" He pulled out his deck. "Fine. But Juggernaut, I will beat you." He smiled. "Fine. Just worry about your clan." I looked at his eyes, but got no emotion. "Okay. Stand up!"

* * *

**Back on Cray. Norths P.O.V**

I looked down, and saw the Zero Paladin castle. I then saw the wall break open. I jumped off Phantoms hand, and landed by the thing that came out. "Zero?" He looked at me with his deep red eyes. "Of course. Juggernaut is attacking! Behind you!" I put my sword up, just in time to stop a throwing knife. I turned. "So. You finally show your face?" Juggernaut looks like a spike brother in all honesty. He has full body armor, the armor is silver and purple, with spikes going down the arms, the back, and a few on the chest. He has the lines like blaster blade, but they are black. His face is a mix of a football player and a knights helmet. The only facial feature you can see is his eyes, they are yellow, and the rest of his face you can see is black. "Ha ha ha. You have fallen into my trap North!" I put my swords tip into the ground. "How so?" I saw his eyes gleam. "Nico will fight, and I will defeat Zero Phantom, and I will destroy the Zero Paladins." I put my sword up, and got into stance. "You do know that any units can help in this fight, correct?" I saw his eyes gleam again. "Not this time." A purple dome appeared above them. Elarawen just managed to get in. "Ah. So close to keeping it even. But now, I will have my count odd. Lets go." We all attacked at once. He took it. The dust cleared, and he stood untouched. "Hm. My turn." He charged at Zero, and his attack hit. 'No. Not now!' I ran to him. "Zero!" He got up. "Just a flesh wound." I saw the blood. Units don't bleed. I turned to Juggernaut. 'I need to beat him.' I charged with Zero and Elarawen.

* * *

Yo! Sorry for not a lot of action, but I am trying to make this above 1000 words, and I want Nico to fight Juggernaut, but I want to show how powerful his new deck is, before hand, and I still need some ideas for my new clan. Remember, birds. I hope you like this fic and, as I am going to start for now till I get told to stop, Follow/favorite to become a rearguard today! PsyqualiaGeassuser, IS OUT!


	8. Chapter 8

**Cardfight Vangaurd: Final Assault**

* * *

I am Nico. I was possessed by Void, and have been very... Solitary. I wear my school uniform, it is a white shirt with a red tie. When I am not in my uniform, I wear a red blazer with black jeans. I always wear my silver sneakers. The deck I use is the Zero Paladins. I have been talking to Zero Phantom. He has told me all he knows. I am going to fight challenged by Juggernaut soon. I need to fight his grunt first. Lets do this.

I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, only my units and characters. "Hi" = talking- 'Hi' = Thinking. I will explain what units look like at the end of the chapter. Speaking of which, I forgot about a few. Dark phantom is a ghost that has no legs, and his face is like lightning. The eyes are silver dots, and the mouth is like the lightning. I also noticed that I practicly stole Salvation Lion Grand Ezel Scissors's Limit break. I am truly sorry for taking it before I even knew it existed. And also, Takuto did the skill wrong! He didn't soul charge or flip a damage and if he did, could have used Grand Ezel's skill twice, but he was a idiot and did the skill wrong.

* * *

**Prologue****.**

On a Earth-like planet called cray, people and animals lived in peace. Until 5 dark entity's, Void, Reverse, Shadow, Juggernaut, and Waru, came and destroyed everything. The people of the planet gathered, and made the first clan: Ichizoku (Japanese for clan:). They blew the forces to the center of Cray, and latter, the clan broke and spit the planet to 6 nation's. Then made all 27 clans. That is the history of cray. But some say, the forces will rise, and seek revenge. And now, they are.

* * *

**Cray. The Zero Paladin castle. **

Juggernaut hit me, but I got up right after I landed. "Gah. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" I charged, and swung my sword. But he grabbed, and broke a part. "You are all weak." he threw me. I lifted my head, looked up and to the right. I saw Elarawen laying. Dead or alive, I don't know. I looked left, and I saw Zero Phantom. juggernaut walked over to him. "Ah. You were so strong. But you are never going to stop the darkness." He grabbed Zero's sword. "Time for you to lose. For the last time." He brought the sword up, but brought in down. "What is that?" I looked to the sky. The sun was turning green. I gasped when I realized. "This." I got up. "Is the birth, of a new clan." The sun opened. And a shadow of a man with wings came out. His eyes were red, and his wing were gold.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V**

As we flipped our vanguards, I used Psyqualia. I saw me lose. 'No. I will win. What has this guy got on me?' I saw him smile. I looked at my hamd "Alright, lets go. Stand! Dark Phantom!" He flipped. "Stand, Dark Phantom." My eyes got wide. "What... How do you have my deck!" He started laughing. "This is not your deck! I have about... 6 or 8 different units. You just wait." I looked at my hand. "Alright. I am first. Draw, I ride, Shadow Master. End turn by moving Dark Phantom to the rearguard. End turn." He drew. "By the way, I am Huyio. Now I ride Cloudy Knight, Hef-tino. Dark back, and I attack." I guarded it. "Drive, nothing. I end turn."

I looked at my hand. "Alright. I draw. Now I ride Zero's Hunter! Call Shadow Master, and Zero Hawk. My vanguard attacks at 14K." Huyio guarded. "Skill, when Zero's Hunter's attack fails, I look at the top 8 cards, and I look for a card with Zero in the name. I add Zero Phantom to my hand. Now Zero Hawk will attack." He took it. "Hawks skill. When the attack goes through, I soul charge one from the drop zone." I added the one card in my drop zone to my soul. Now I end turn."

He drew. "Rise, Master Darkness, skill. I add one card to my hand. Now I call Great Shadow, and Sot-vit. Great shadow attacks." I took it. "Now his skill." I gasped. 'How did I forget!' He smiled at my realization. "Yes. I get to ride one card from my deck. Ride! Zero Phantom!" I saw him. For the first time, on my opponent's field. He looked terrifying. "Now he attacks." I took it. "I end turn."

'I need a come back.' I drew. "In the fear, you rise to seek power and victory! I ride Zero Phantom! I call Master Darkness and Shadow Master! Zero Hawk starts things off." He took it. "Now Zero Phantom!" He didn't guard. "Drive, nothing, second, stand! I stand Hawk, and he also gets the power." As the damage was taken, I noticed that this is what happened in the turn before his final turn. "Now Hawk attacks." He took it. "Now Master Darkness." He guarded. "End turn."

As he drew, he let his poker face fall. "I am going to win. FINAL TURN! The dragon that was corrupted is even stronger! He accepted the darkness! I cross ride! Zero Phantom, The Juggernaut!" I saw the Zero Phantom on his side fall to his knee's, and chains wrapped around his arms and legs. Marks appeared on his skin and a purple ring was on his back. His body changed into a dragon that needed to stand on all four legs, and his eyes just... Looked different. "Like it? Wait. It gets better." I saw a shadow jump onto his back. When it came into the light, it was Juggernaut. "He is all powerful. He is at 13 K, and now his skill. Soul charge 4, and he gets the units soul charged power." The cards powers were 6K, 10K, 11K, and 8K. "He gets, lets see. 31K power! Now, his rear guards are useless. His second skill. Retire 4 rearguards, to get 2 crit." I saw how evil this unit is. "You monster." He laughed. "I attack with my vanguard!" I looked at my hand. 'His attack is at 44K, and I got only enough to guard at 46. I can take this, and guard his rear guards attack. "No guard." His drive was a draw and a crit. He gave both the power to his vanguard. "Master Darkness." I guarded. "My Vanguards Limit Break!" I looked at my hand. 'I can do this.' He put his remaining rearguards in the drop zone. "I stand my vanguard. And now, he attacks at 54K." I looked at my hand. "I... Don't guard." He laughed. "Now to make sure you don't fight my again, the second effect of my vanguards limit break. Any units that came into play on my opponents field, are destroyed." I took the damage was taken, and I looked at my units. "What is happening!" The cards were turning white. "That is the effect. The units you used, are being destroyed. Now, Zero Phantom, and all you deck is going to be taken, by the power off Juggernaut. He doesn't like to be fought twice, so instead of taking your mind, as Shadow and Reverse do, he takes your deck." I fell to my knee's as all my cards were turned white. Juggernaut and Huyio left. And I sat looking at my unit-less deck.

When I finally got up, Hoshiko showed up. "Nico! What's wrong?" I held out my deck. She took it, looked at it, then looked at me. "What's this?" I sighed and told her everything. "Nico... I wish I had gotten here sooner. But mom wanted to take me shopping. Heh. What are you going to do now?" I got up. "Well, I need to beat him. I need a new deck, but one I can use... What deck is there that I can use. I know about... 17 of the clans hate me, and 5 just wont work at all. That narrows it down to... The Shadow Paladin, Granblue, and the Murakumo. Its going to take me a while to build a deck that works, and I cant ask my dad, otherwise he is going to get curious. Well. I will see you later... What?" I turned to leave, but I saw a glowing light floating in-front of me. Hoshiko looked. "Its glowing red, like your Psyqualia. Maybe its for you?" I reached out, and it turned into a card. "Strongest Bird, Riku-tama? A Suitia?" Kansu looked at it. "It kinda reminds me of you. The face is so determined. As if he needs to fight and win." I nodded. "And the skill... Another?" I saw another light, but when I grabbed it, it turned into a deck case with 49 cards. Hoshiko smiled. "Looks like you got your deck. Suitia. I like it." I blushed a little. She kissed me on the cheek. "Want to hang tomorrow?" I nodded, dazed.

* * *

Can any of you see were this is going? Well, I wont have Nico fight again until I get one unit for my new clan. And Nico's avatar is now reviled. Well, all I got to say, not to spoil, but Nico x Hoshiko. Yeah. I am doing that. And if any of you are wondering about Kemo. She might make a re-appearance. I need to get a little info from my brain before that though. Follow/Favorite to become a rearguard today! PsyqualiaGeassuser is out!


End file.
